I Should Have Known
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie a new wrestler in the WWF finds that she is now with the man of her dream The Undertaker can she keep the secret away from her that she is a HUGE fan at heart?


Nessie is what professional wrestlers calls a fan. She has everything about one guy; the Undertaker. She had a problem too, she just got hired to be his valet.

Nessie sat there puzzled and confused. Going to work for the WWF was the best thing that could happen to her, but she didn't want to trade in her love. She pulled out her wallet and began to take all her Undertaker pictures out.

She looked at the pictures and couldn't depart from them each one being taken overtime she was the man in person (which is true I carry pictures of Mark in my wallet). She could name when. Where, how old she was, what was going on ... she sighed and threw her wallet in her backpack. She placed her disc man on and got out of the car.

No Doubt 'I'm just a girl' came on and she lightly hummed while finding her dressing room close to the Undertaker's. She opened the door and left it open while she placed her things down.

"I'm just girl like I'm some kind of freak. When they all stares with their eyes..." she sand. That was her favorite part. Some one tapped her on her should. she spun around taking off the head phone.

" your Nessie right?"

"yes" She said\

"I'm Mark ... nice to meet you" he shocked her hand "your my valet I hear..."

"yes" she said hoping he won't catch on.

" you know what I believe in..."

"yes, mark I do."

" dress mysterious but sexy..." Mark told Nessie never looking in her eyes.

" if you wait a few minutes ... you-you can see what I'm going to ware,"

" sounds good..." he said and took a seat. Nessie garbed her cloths and headed to the other room. She got dressed in the short black outfits that had some missing pieces. It looked like something out of Destiny's Child 'Survivor' video, but way better.

Nessie stood in front of Mark as she checked her out. She could feel his eyes all over her. She seam to like the feeling. mark could tell he was dealing with a full blown out chick, He was very surprised.

" I like it ... you have good taste... Finnish up and come to my room," he said and closed the door behind him,

' what a great working relationship we are going to have' she thought 'he barley talks to me..." she sighed and wonder how she even fell in love with him in the first place. Nessie lightly applied make up on and headed to Mark's room.

She knocked lightly and the door swung open. Mark stood there "come in" he said.

Mark wasn't a pleasant as she thought. They sat in silence. After a few minutes there was another knocked at the door. Mark stood up and open the door.

" let's go" he said Nessie stood up and walked along with Glen on one side and Mark on the other.

" it's okay don't be afraid of my brother"

"I'm not" she said softly

" I can smell fear" he said" don't be,"

" he's not always like this is her,"

" not he said" mark is in his character to night don't worry he a very nice man." Glen sand and stopped

"Ya ready ... let's go" He held out his hand for Nessie to take. She did and they walked out to the ring.

The trill, the lights, the fans! That's what it's all about. Nessie came back stage jumping up and down all hyped up. Mark turned to her and hugged her tight. Glen was right he did change. She jumped up to high five Glen, and the all laughed

"that was so cool... I can't wait to do it again." She said and Mark placed his hand on her waist. Hugging her close. He arms were manly and yet had this strong love in them. This power over ride anything Nessie was thinking. Mark looked down at her brushing her hair aside. Mark lowered his head and Nessie lightly kissed his lips.

She stepped back finally realizing she just kissed Mark... THE UNDERTAKER. She back away from the group with her hand to her lips. She shut the door to her dressing room. She could feel the heat running though her face.

She laid her back against the door. ' great now he'll know something it up,' she thought. She took off her outfit, took a shower, and got dressed. She put back on her disc man and began to walk out of the building. She got stopped by security at the door. She opened her wallet to show her pass. Mark stood behind her. he tapped her should and she turned around with her wallet in hand.

"who's the pictures of?" Mark questioned

"oh just a guy"

" your boyfriend?"

" I don't have one of them" she said and waited for Mark outside

"well, who is it?"

" a person"

" can I see them?"

" why?"

" I just wondered" He pulled out his wallet and showed me pictures of his boys "Those are my boys ... dear to my heart they are."

She handed her wallet to him "It's nothing really Important" She lied. Mark flipped though the pictures.

"They are all off me and some are very old" he said a little bit off his wild.

" yeah well what can I said" she said and her face became bright red. She took her wallet and walked to her car. She looked at Mark and then drove off.

Mark sat in his truck wondering why she would carry pictures of him in her wallet. He couldn't quite understand it, but there was something about her that he couldn't just let her go.' First it was the kiss now it pictures ... this is too odd.' He thought and pulled out behind Nessie.

Nessie didn't noticed Mark was following her home. She pulled up to her house and got out the car. She couldn't wait for a nice relaxing bath and some TV before bed. Mark got out the car and called to Nessie. She turned around.

" Mark! what are you doing here?" She asked

"I want to talk to you"

" I should have known ... come in" She said and opened the door.

The two of them sat down at the kitchen table. Nessie offered something to eat and drink and Mark only took some water. She placed the glass on the table.

" is your house around here?"

" Nope" he said and took a drink

"so what do you need to talk to me about,"

" oh yes" he looked around and saw a picture that he signed hanging on the wall. IT was about 5 years old but still held memories for him.

" yeah" She said and brought Mark back to the real world.

"yes" he said slowly "I wanted to ask you why you have so many pictures of me in your wallet.

" that's it?" she said not really knowing what to say, but the question sounded stupid to her.

"well, yeah ... are you a fan? A stalker? " He asked. He made to sense to her. If she was a stalker then why would he even follow her home.

" why are you here?" She asked

"my question first" he said

"I should have known... "she sighed and began to explain "well I followed your career since the Mean Mark days ... collected everything that was ever printed out with anything that had to do with you..." she stopped and sighed "somehow I fell in love with this person ... and now I have a job that I can't bring these feelings into,"

"oh" he said now sure on what to say

"well, why are you here,"

"um, you have these feelings around you and I could tell..." He sighed

"If you could tell then why even ask?" She said with a few giggled in her voice

"because I'm falling for you..."

She didn't understand he didn't know anything about her ... just that she was a fan. She meet him a few times about 10 to be exact with herself. He meets tons of fans each day how would he pick one fan out of a bunch of fans she couldn't understand this. Somehow these feelings were strong but the whole thing was funny.

Mark reached over the table to rub her cheek. Nessie wanted to pull away and tell him to leave before he does something that he will regret, but the words were not coming out of her mouth. He leaded over and kissed her lips soft and furious. Nessie kissed back and something in side of her wanted this to happen even though her brain keep running her in head.

Mark walked around the table his green eyes never leaving her brown eyes. Mark gently kissed her while taking off her shirt. She dropped it to the floor and Mark took off his shirt dropping it to the floor. She slowly took off her Jean and Mark did the same.

They stood there starting at each other each of Nessie loved body and mark seam to love her body gently running is fingers all over her body. He gently kissed her neck while she took of her bra. Mark ran his tongue around her nipples bring them to a hard peak. He lick between her breast making her arch her back to his mouth.

Mark softly kissed down her stomach while laying her on the table. He dropped his pants and slowly tugged hers down.

Mark was already hard and ready to roll. He rubbed his hand pass Nessie's lips feeling them wet and her self ready to go too. He genteelly slid into her. Her whole body seam to become week. She genteelly reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck. Mark kissed her lips softly Pumping in to her. He wasn't sure of anything that she was use to up he couldn't feel any tearing of her inner walls and new that she would be okay to his ruff ways.

Mark began to pick up the pace hearing the skin hit every so often. Nessie craved for speed and didn't know to tell Mark she laid there a bit bored.

"faster mark ... faster" She said in to the shell of his ear. and he got up on his horse and rode her hard and fast.

Nessie squalid with joy and pleasure. Mark could feel her walls began to shake and he was being to come right along with there. Mark rode her harder taking in each thrust as hard and long as he could he wanted to hear she scream.

Nessie soon bucked off the table screaming and grabbing on to Mark while Mark head was back in his own organism. Mark laid on top of her for a bit before pulling her down to the floor on top of him. She gently traced his tattoos on his stomach kissing them lightly.

She sat up to kiss Mark's lips. " I should have known you would have been trouble" she said and Mark laughed.

THE END


End file.
